


Smile

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York press fest.  Crossover, for Sara who asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

## Smile

by Sepheis

[]()

* * *

Title: Smile  
By: Sepheis 

Disclaimer: So _so_ completely not mine. None of it. 

Rating: G 

Spoilers: None for Smallville. Yes for the Spiderman movie. 

Summary: New York press fest. 

Author's Note: This is completely for Sara who asked for it, made me write it, as well as beta'd it.  <sigh> Sara? Hope this is what you wanted hon. 

Feedback is better than ... a lot of other stuff. 

* * *

New York is not a place where Lex feels at home. In Metropolis he is known. He is Lex Luthor, its infamous son. Its future emperor - he hopes anyway. 

Superficially the cities are alike, but everything here ingrained with more smoke and it lacks the polished glossy veneer of Metropolis. Metropolis slid into existence on money and beams of steel, New York was carved from bricks, built up from the ground. Not quite Lex's style. 

Shiny glittery lights flashing around him, and his smile is starting to grow weary. Clark a skittering nervous presence beside him, and Lex wants to reach over, rubs his thumb at the base of his neck. Whisper something soothing in his ear. But won't because there are cameras everywhere. Reporters holding recorders, rubbing the tips of their pens like a butcher sharpening his knives. 

Instead turns and gives a smile. The one that only a few can read and whispers low enough for Clark to hear. 

"Hey. It's alright. We can leave soon, but I just..." 

Small expansive gesture, and the air around him changes as he feels Clark give a smile in return and relax a little. 

"Sorry Lex. It's just that...there are so many _people_." 

Soft chuckle and Lex allows himself a quick brush of knuckles against Clark's hand before smiling for another photo. 

There _are_ a lot of people here, and Lex is tired of smiling. Can fully see how the dizzying press of voice and bodies can overwhelm. But part of him...likes it. This, the masses, with their droning and fake plastic words give him something intangible that touches a chord within him. 

And there is a warm presence at his back, a flash of color in the corner of his eye as Clark wanders off, to remind him of what else he has. 

Clark's company an unexpected pleasure. He hadn't been sure that the Kent's were going to allow their son to spend a weekend in New York with only Lex as a companion. Knows what Clark must have had to agree to, to be allowed to come, and there is a flash of pleasure at the effort that Clark makes to spend time with him. His cheeks feel red, and the next photographer gets the full Luthor charm and dazzle. 

Slow pull back of the camera and Lex gets a slow speculative look, before the photographer nods his head. 

Waits for his eyes to clear, before lifting his head. Takes in the wide eyes and dark hair. Full lips that avoid being pouty, only by the serious, almost comically grave expression on the boy. 

Sharkish smile swimming to the surface, and damn has Lex missed the city. 

"Lex Luthor." 

"Peter Parker. I work for the Daily Bugle." Voice soft, and slow as if each word is measured. Thought out. 

"Pleasure to meet you." 

Slowly extends his hand, and the boy's eyes never leave his as they shake. Expressions chasing each other beneath the surface that makes Lex wonder what piece of gossip he is recalling. 

"The pleasure is all mine sir. You came up from Metropolis right?" 

"Yes. I'm here on behalf of my father's company." 

"LuthorCorp. Surprising that with all the news about a possible partnership between Oscorp and LuthorCorp that your father didn't come in person." 

Another quick flash of the smile and the boy - Peter's - reserved politeness with its little tinge of...something else, intrigues Lex. Such dark eyes. Secrets hidden behind those eyes and Lex is ready to bet that they would be secrets worth hearing. Possibilities filtering slowly through his mind. 

"Very...perceptive of you." 

Eyes steady holding his, and Lex keeps his expression still before letting the corner of a smile slide onto his lips. Knows it shows in his eyes. 

Slow nod, and there it is. Peter's eyebrows arch up a fraction of an inch, and the slow spread of a smile is certainly interesting to watch. Lex feels his body shift, relax another inch. 

"Lex?" 

Voice from behind him and Clark is back. With an agreeably sunny expression. 

"Clark. Where did you go?" 

Impish grin that sends a quick pang shooting through him and Clark smiles down at him. "I found the buffet table." 

Lex throws back his head and laughs, surprised at how good it feels. 

"Hello." 

Clark and Peter staring at each other before Clark shoots him a quizzical look. 

"Forgive my rudeness. Clark this is Peter Parker, a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Peter, my friend Clark Kent." 

Steps back to watch with something approaching fascination as Clark smiles and stretches out his hand. The grasp is firm, and Peter gives another one of those small enigmatic smiles as they shake slowly. 

"Nice to meet you Peter. Hey, are you the one that took all those cool pictures of last month's attack on Oscorp?" 

Gentle blush staining Peter's cheeks before he smiles again. No enigmas there this time, just shy pleasure. 

"Yeah. Hey that's pretty cool. I didn't even realize that Jameson included my name." 

Lex was surprised. Those had been excellent pictures; he remembered flipping through them, when the news of the unrest in New York had spread across to Metropolis. Had been impressed at the way the photographer had managed to capture the...odd nature of the material. 

Surprise too, at the way Peter seems younger when talking to Clark. Reexamines him, and is surprised to see that he isn't that far from a teenager. Twenty at the oldest. Small quirk of his lips at the way Clark seems to instinctively draw people out of their shell. 

"That's quite impressive. You're very young to already have a position at the Bugle." Pause. "Congratulations." 

"Thank you Mr. Luthor." 

Lazy lift of his eyebrow. "Call me Lex." 

Tiny moment of silence, before Peter nods. 

"Would you like to take another picture...Lex? One with Clark?" 

This time the silence stretches longer before Lex nods curtly. 

"That would be great. Ready Clark?" 

Looks up to find Clark wearing a funny expression on his face which vanishes at Lex's words. Replaced by a sunny smile that has Lex smiling back without even planning to. 

"Sure Lex." 

And Lex puts on another smile. Last one of the night he thinks. There are better things to do while in New York, alone with Clark, than spending it at some pointless schmooze fest. And the idea of spending a night out on the town with Clark manages to make the smile real. 

"One. Two. Three." 

Flash of the camera and the light takes a while to fade. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. If it turns out well, feel free to send it to me. My personal office is in Smallville. Smallville, Kansas." 

"I will. Thank you again. I should probably get some other pictures." 

"It was a pleasure to meet you." 

"Likewise. Goodbye. Bye Clark." 

"Bye Peter, it was great to meet you." 

Tiny nod, before he disappears into the press of bodies. Leaving Lex feeling just a little off center for no reason he can place. 

"Lex? Are you alright? You have kind of a funny look on your face." 

Concern etched on Clark's face as he stares down at Lex and Lex pauses just taking it in. Clark Kent, epitome of small American town innocence, completely out of place here, and still beautiful. And this, Lex thinks, is what's real. 

Smiles and gestures a little wearily at the room. "This just getting a little tiring Clark. But c'mon. I only have you for another two days, let's not waste it here." 

Charming look in return, and Clark leans over to squeeze his fingers before nodding and making his way to the exit. 

Lex follows, making motions to his Johnson to get their coats. Shakes his head a little, and the last picture must have been too much because he can't seem to shake the spots. 


End file.
